Sous l'emprise de l'alcool
by adropofred
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Torg, lemon : Tom a bu, et Georg aussi, et l'alcool a anéantit le feu de ses pensées et de sa raison, et du contrôle qu'il lui restait.


La soirée avait bien commencé, pourtant. Cette pensée traverse furtivement le crâne de Tom, rapidement étouffée par l'alcool et la bouche de Georg. Ils s'embrassent, s'emmêlent, les lèvres barbouillées de salive. Tom est allongé par terre, les jambes écartées, et son ami est couché entre elles, sur lui.

Le guitariste tourne la tête. Il voit deux bouteilles de vodka vides à côté de lui, et ce n'est sûrement qu'une part de ce qu'ils ont ingurgité.

L'absence de baisers le fait revenir vaguement à la réalité, et il tourne difficilement la tête, observant les yeux humides de Georg baissés sur lui, et ses lèvres poisseuses d'alcool comme il avale une longue gorgée d'une bouteille aux trois quarts vide. Tom savoure le goût de la vodka dans un baiser brusque, et referme ses doigts fins sur ceux de son ami, l'amenant à tenir la bouteille contre sa bouche tandis qu'il boit à son tour un peu de l'alcool restant.

Georg éloigne le goulot de ses lèvres, laissant couler la dernière lampée dans la gorge brûlante de Tom, et envoie valser la bouteille derrière eux, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, affamé et impatient.

Leurs langues collantes se battent, se pressent et se chassent, pour mieux s'enfoncer dans la bouche de l'autre.

Tom sait qu'il perd pied, qu'il faut qu'il se dégage maintenant, et il lève les mains pour repousser Georg, mais au lieu de l'éloigner, elles se nouent autour de son cou, glissées dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il arrache l'élastique qui ne les retient plus qu'à peine, et serre les mèches éparses dans son poing, tirant sur elles pour orienter la tête du bassiste selon son bon vouloir, faisant s'épouser à merveille leurs bouches mouillées.

Elles s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre et leurs dents les mordent, mordent leurs langues et leurs cous tendus, secoués par les battements puissants de leurs cœurs affolés. Le souffle bruyant et irrégulier de Georg fait frissonner Tom, autant que ses mains qui le redressent à présent, pour ôter son tee-shirt et caresser son torse.

Tom se rend alors compte que son sexe est dur, pressé contre celui de son vis-à-vis, qui est dans le même état que lui, s'attelant à défaire le pantalon du guitariste, les yeux fiévreux et les gestes incertains.  
Rapidement, ils se retrouvent nus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend le temps d'observer le corps pressé contre le sien. Sa main commence à caresser l'érection de Georg, déjà humide sous ses doigts calleux, mais ce dernier s'éloigne de lui et se redresse sur un coude, semblant chercher quelque chose autour d'eux.

Il se saisit d'une bouteille pleine, et arrache la protection du bouchon d'un coup de dents, avant de l'ouvrir et de la tendre à Tom.

« Bois, » lui intime t-il.

Le guitariste, un peu hébété, prend la bouteille et s'exécute, rejetant la tête en arrière pour engloutir l'alcool fort. Il avale quelques gorgées avant d'éloigner le goulot de sa bouche, haletant en savourant l'arrière-goût qui l'emplit. Georg l'observe, semblant impatient et à bout de souffle.

Il prend une nouvelle goulée de vodka, mais sursaute quand il sent les doigts du bassiste caresser l'intérieur de ses fesses, frottant son anus. La bouteille glisse dans sa main, un peu de liquide coule sur son menton et sa gorge. Georg lèche l'alcool, continuant ses caresses de plus en plus intimes, jusqu'à glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

Tom déglutit et repose la bouteille, l'esprit encore plus embrumé qu'avant. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation, et sent à peine Georg le retourner. La moquette frotte contre son ventre et son pénis un instant, puis son ami soulève son bassin. Tom plie les jambes et se cambre, exposant ses fesses. Les doigts de Georg le pénètrent à nouveau, au nombre de trois cette fois-ci, humides d'une salive qui refroidit autour de son muscle dilaté.

La sensation est étrange, et à travers le puissant brouillard éthylique, Tom sent l'impression de déchirure le brûler autant que la vodka et les baisers de Georg. Il serre les dents, cherchant à tâtons la bouteille d'alcool dont il engloutit une lampée. Il s'étouffe avec le liquide quand les doigts commencent à bouger en lui, surpris par la douleur et le plaisir. Tom avale sa salive mêlée de vodka et pousse un lourd gémissement étranglé.

A plusieurs reprises, Georg touche sa prostate, et lorsqu'il courbe ses doigts à l'intérieur de Tom, donnant un coup qui fait trembler le guitariste, le plaisir élance tout son corps. Il grogne presque quand le bassiste retire ses doigts, mais manque de crier quand c'est le sexe brûlant et mouillé de Georg qui les remplace.

Il entre facilement en lui, glissant contre ce point si sensible. Tom halète, sa langue pâteuse collant à son palais sec. Les mains calleuses de son ami vont se caler sous ses hanches, contre le haut de ses cuisses, et il commence un mouvement irrégulier et rapide de va-et-vient, agenouillé debout derrière Tom.

Chaque passage du membre gorgé de sang fait rouler des vagues de plaisir dans le ventre du guitariste, son sexe frottant douloureusement contre la moquette, le contact étant trop insuffisant pour être satisfaisant. Les ongles courts de Georg se plantent dans la peau de son aine, et il l'entend gémir et haleter, accélérant ses coups de rein.

Il faut peu de temps pour que le bassiste se déverse dans son ventre, courbé vers l'avant –Tom sent le bout de ses cheveux caresser très légèrement ses omoplates- et se retire. Il respire difficilement, et se penche, embrassant le dos de son cadet, chaque os de sa colonne vertébrale, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le dos après avoir glissé sa langue entre les deux globes de ses fesses, faisant frissonner violemment son partenaire.

Georg pose ses lèvres sur son ventre éraflé par le frottement contre la moquette, puis sur son aine et enfin sur son érection luisante de liquide séminal. Il fait courir sa langue, puis sa bouche, sur la chair tendue, observant de ses yeux brûlants Tom au visage abandonné au plaisir, dont le torse se soulève rapidement.

Le sperme frappe son palais comme il jouit, et Georg avale un peu à contrecœur la substance âpre. Il pose sa tête sur le ventre de Tom, calé entre ses jambes tremblantes, et attrape la bouteille la plus proche pour se rincer la bouche d'une longue rasade de vodka.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, l'alcool lui soulève le coeur, et il se relève en tremblant, chancelant, pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain qui sépare leur chambre de celle voisine. A ce moment-là, une pensée passe dans son cerveau embrumé, et la peur que Gustav et Bill aient pu entendre quoi que ce soit tord son estomac.

Georg se laisse tomber devant les toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'il a avalé.

Le bruit de régurgitation alarme Tom, et il prend soudain conscience des quantité qu'ils ont bu, de ce qu'ils ont fait, de la douleur qui l'élance. Il se relève et ne peut retenir un violent tremblement alors qu'il entend Georg vomir à nouveau, et que la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvre.

La voix étouffée de Gustav demande doucement au bassiste ce qu'il a, et Tom chancelle, le crâne soudain douloureux. Il voit Georg nu et misérable, expliquant entre deux haut-le-cœur qu'ils ont trop bu, vomissant son alcool dans la cuvette ; et Gustav, tenant les cheveux de son ami, caressant son dos tendu, essuyant ses lèvres sales, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre.

La soirée avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Tom tremble et se glisse dans son lit froid, cherchant la chaleur et le sommeil, encore un peu saoul, encore un peu inconscient. Sa main se crispe autour de son sexe sensible et ramolli, collant de sperme à moitié séché. Il inspire profondément et ferme les yeux.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il entend la porte se refermer et la douche couler doucement.  
C'est bercé par ce bruit que Tom s'endort enfin, dans les draps qui se réchauffent peu à peu et dans la grande chambre vide, allongé sur le ventre.


End file.
